Home is where the heart is
by Envied kamikaze
Summary: Abeke try's to find her place after the war is over. Nilo? Zhong? The Greencloak's? Conor? (This is going to be manly Conor and Abeke with a touch of Meilin and Rollan. There are going to be 6 chapters)
1. Chapter 1

p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Home is Where the Heart is/span/strong/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Summary: Abeke try's to find her place after the war is over; /spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Nilo, Zhong, The Greencloaks, or Conor?/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Chapter 1: Lost/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"(())(())(())(())(())())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Hello fellow spirit animals lovers!/strong/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"First of all I will tell you/strong/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Abeke is my favorite and I LOVE Coneke! :3/strong/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I have a SA game player so friend me if you like, /strongstrong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"but please tell me who you are! /strongstrong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I'm: artgreen427/strong/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"And I made a change since this is set at the end of the war. /strong/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"1. They are all about 17 now. /strongstrong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"So just pretend they called there spirit animals when they were 16./strong/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"2. Abeke being gone did not continue the dry spell in her home in Nilo./strong/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Disclaimer: I do not own Abeke or spirit animals or any other awesome books series./strong/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Multiple/span/strong/spanstrong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="text-decoration: underline;" POVs/span/strong/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"It was over. It was finally over. The deiaver was killed and the Conquerors /spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"had surrendered./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"But what was strange was that as Abeke stared at the white flag she was suddenly over come with a feeling of loss, not joy. Like she had lost her place in the world. For the last- she didn't know for how long- her place had been here./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She tried to make sense of it. It was a familiar feeling, she felt it when she thought about her mother, but she didn't understand why she felt it now./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"~/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"A few feet away Meilin and Rollan embraced, both blushing. Conor smirked at them. He knew Rollan was in heaven right now. He looked at Abeke to see if she agreed. She looked confused staring at the white flag, that was still waving. He walked over and gave her a hug. She snapped out of whatever she was trance she was in./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What?" She asked./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""We won. We can all go home." He returned./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Home." Then her eyes wided like she just got something./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""We won! Head to the boat's!" /spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Olvan called us then./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Let's go." Conor said./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"~/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"That's it. That is why She felt weird./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Abeke was going to miss them. And how could she go back to her old life when She just helped save the world?/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"As She followed them to the docks she wonder where literally in the world She will end up./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hey." Abeke heard Meilin to my left./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hey"/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Are you ok?"/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Oh, sure. I think I'll just miss all of you." Abeke tells her./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Are you going back to Nilo?"/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I don't- I'm not sure."/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Well, your welcome to come to .hong with Rollan and I./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Right, you were looking pretty cozy back there." Abeke tease./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Shut up!" We laugh and get on the boat./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Where are we going?" Abeke asks./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hmm?"/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"" Meilin? Meilin stop staring!"/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I-I was NOT staring!" Meilin said./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"But she WAS staring. At Rollan./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Just stop now Meilin. Everyone know you two like each other. Admit it all ready!" Abeke says./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Shut up!" Meilin says. "...well-"/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""HA! Knew it!" Abeke says./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I did't say anything !" Meilin cries./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""You didn't have to. Continue."/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Like I'm going to tell you after that!"/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Meilin yells./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Ok ok! Where are we going?" Meilin just glares at me./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Fine! I'll ask!" Abeke says and run off before Meilin can kill me./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"~/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Rollan?" Conor asks./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hmm?"/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Rollan? Rollan stop staring!"/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I was not staring!" Rollan said./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"But he was staring. At Meilin./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Everyone know you two like each other. Admit it all ready!" Conor says./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Shut up!" Rollan says. "...well-"/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Knew it!" I say./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I did't say anything !" Rollan cries./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I know. You don't have to" I say./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Suddenly Abeke walked up./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She says."Do you know where we're going?"/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Did Olvan say we're going back to greenhaven?" Rollan says./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Yeah, there's a banquet" Conor say./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Good, I'm staving" Abeke said./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"We all smiled at each other and we all seem to think the same thing./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"'emWow, it's really over.'/em/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"(()))(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Please review! /strongstrong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Even if it's just saying hi /strongstrong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"because I can't tell if anyone /strongstrong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"is reading this unless you say something. /strong/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Also I love getting to know my readers so tell me your favorite's:/strong/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Abeke, meilin, Conor, Rollan./strong/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Uraza, Jhi, Briggan, Essix./strong/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Nilo, Zhong, Eura, Amaya./strong/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Hunter, fighter,Shepard, Homeless./strong/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" Lishay, Finn, Barrow monte/strong/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Banquet coming up next!/strong/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"strongSigned,/strong/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"strongThe Envied Kamikaze/strong/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Chapter 2: Where?/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I'm back!/strong/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Also I'm writing all of this in the notes app on my iPhone so that explains that./strong/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"(())(())(())(())(())())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())/strong/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"strongspan style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Abeke's POV/span/strong/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Are you kidding me?" I say staring at the small but in my eyes is huge pile of outfits on Meilin's bed./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""No, I am not. We have to dig in this and find something wearable for the feast." Meilin explained./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I just wanted to take a nap." I said mournfully. I had gotten a snack when we first got there./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I'll pick out your outfit!" Meilin said a little to fast./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hmm, how ,bout this, you can pick out my outfit, if I can teach you a niloan dance and you HAVE to dance it at the banquet."/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""By myself?"/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""No way, I'll make sure of it" I say./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What kind of song?"meilin asks warily./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Just one little song."/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Meilin looks at the clothes./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Fine" she says in a small unmeilin like way./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""But you have to wear anything I say." I gulp./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Fine" I sigh and run away to take my nap before she can start her /spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"torture./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"strongspan style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"4 hours later/span/strong/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"After I took a blissful three hour nap, taught meilin the song and got dressed we headed to courtyard where all the greencloaks and allies are gathered for the banquet and the dance afterwards./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Meilin forced me into a long flowing skirt which I hate because I keep tripping over it and she made it bright purple so I would stand out./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Anyway as we come into the courtyard I see the food piled high on dozens maybe hundreds of tables./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I could easily tell that they tried to include food from all five countries. I say five because they included stetriol, because as some countries might be seen as bad not everyone in the countries are bad and we had a few Allies./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Nice that they try to make everyone feel at home. I've been missing the Niloen food for ages. As my eyes zoom in on a bowl piled high black grapes and a platter of grilled peppers, the boys walk in looking clean for once. I wonder if my father and sister will be here I saw them once a while back close to the middle-ish of our missions. I let my mind wander to what they will do with the talismans. Will they be kept for the next war and anticipation for a next war?/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Will they be given back to the many great beast's we met on our long journeys?/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I realize Meilin, Rollan and Conor have been talking. I realize this is as Olven steps up to make a speech apparently and then we can finally eat./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Dear good people of Erdas, /spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"We gather here in celebration for are great victory over the devourer. /spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"But truth and justice always win. /spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Though they tried to trick us all with their evil imposters and the bile. With the help of these 4 spectacular young adults their spectacular spirit animals, and all the brave good people around Erdas who gave their lives, strength and goodwill we were able to overcome this great evil./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Long live The four fallen!/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Long live Erdas!"/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"(())(())(())(())(())())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())/strong/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"strongspan style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"2 hours later/span/strong/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"strongspan style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Still Abeke's POV /span/strong/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I fought the urge to burp./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"After being stuffed with not only Niloen food but all the others Kinds,/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I found a nice quiet comfortable chair to sit in and watch the dance./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I had taught meilin one of the slower sweeter romantic songs that i learned in nilo. I roped Rollan in to dancing with her between some corn soup from Amaya and some kind of sushi from zhong. I think it was they're talking quietly as they dance. It is very sweet to watch, but I got bored after a while./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"When I stopped being quite so full so I thought about looking at the dessert table when, Conor came up./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Do you want to dance?"he said./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Only if You are't worried I'll throw up on you." I said putting the hand over my slightly protruding stomach./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Missions pretty much nonstop for a year has made us all pretty fit./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I'll take my chances."/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"After about an hour straight of nonstop really upbeat dances, mainly Niloen, we called it quits. I've never been much of a dancer and I tripped on my skirt about six times./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Meilin and Rollan who stopped dancing a long time ago are talking at a table./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Conor and I go over and join them./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I grab this kind of Euran biscuit I think. We sit down and I asked them what they're talking about. They kind of blush and Meilin says "Just talking about future plans." Conor and I laugh and Rollan blush's even harder. So I say still laughing a little "So Conor, what are YOUR future plans" he laughs and tells us "Olvan has asks Me to be a trainer like traik..."/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"We all get Silent./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I nervously take a bite of my biscuit as the silence fulls with the sadness of Tarik's death. "Well, I'm going back to my village for a visit and I'll figure out what I want to do from there." They seem grateful for the distraction. /span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Are you going to visit me in zhong?" Meilin says. /span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Of course." I say. "But right now I feel like visiting my bed." And stand up./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"(())(())(())(())(())())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())/strong/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"In the morning in the morning I eat breakfast by myself at 6 AM so I don't really expect anyone to be up at this hour but other people with nocturnal animals. funny they don't look exhausted like I am. As I head down the hall after breakfast I think about how I didn't really spend a lot of time this castle and I probably would get lost could if I wandered around./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I get my bags and had to the docks. And to my surprise there they are, my team, my friends, my family./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I'm not the only one leaving. Meilin and Rollan have their bags too./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I say my farewells to them but for some reason when I come to Conor are weird feeling comes over me./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Intense sadness. And when I hug him another weird thing happens./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"'emNo you cannot be attracted to Conor he's like your brother!' /emI think. Whatever, I'm just getting sentimental./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"We board two boats Rollan and Meilin in one and I in the other, leaving Conor looking sad on the docks. "I'll miss you!" I call out to all three members of the family I've known for the last year. I'm heading back to my old life, to a family I almost forgot, yet missed intensely. Now I will miss these people intensely./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())/strong/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Excuse me while I try to kiss my brain./strong/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Okay that didn't work anyway./strong/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"(I seriously thought about it so maybe I'm not that smart. Instead I got some ice cream which is basically kind a like kissing your brain anyway. Or at least your taste buds.)/strong/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"ANYWAY. :3/strong/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Incase you haven't noticed I'm really bad at making characters stay in character. I know you're thinking: since when is meilin interested in clothes?/strong/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"But I had writers block and is the only thing that I could think of./strong/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Review please!/strong/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"A BIG HUGE GREAT BEAST sized thank you to MoonWolves7/strong/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"strongSigned, /strong/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"strongThe Envied Kamikaze./strong/p 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: nilo

**(())(())(())(())(())())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

**Abeke's POV**

Having arrived in Nilo I didn't really know what to expect. I hadn't been there in ages. But everything turned out just like I had been before I called urzara. That course that I had a leopard. There were plenty of curious eyes. Small children wanted to pet her and and the elderly hurried away. That life quickly dissipated how it was before. Weird, I didn't remember how depressing this life was. Still trying to make my father and sister proud. But for some reason I didn't really care. I basically lost myself on the savanna. Bringing home countless kills. I quickly learned to bring a wheelbarrow. Enjoying my time with urzara and in nature but not much else. Of course it was wonderful seeing my father and sister again but just like before I still didn't fit in but unlike before I could do something about it.

**(())(())(())(())(())())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

I jerked my bow away and the arrow hit the tree. The wild boar who had't noticed me before ran away. I stepped out into Clearing and wrenched the arrow out of the tree.

I could have hit it but there's something about seeing a animal speak that makes you not able to kill another animal of the same species.

As I carted my 3 antelopes towards my village I try to think something to say to my father and sister. They thought I was here to stay. But I doubt they will protest. As I come in to the village I'm largely ignored. not surprising. The most attention I get is from two year olds. Come to think of it, that's not my attention, urzara's. Not that I have to be the center of attention but it would be nice to not be ignored except when I'm being scolded. I place my three antelopes in the kitchen. Going away present. I quickly pack. My boat going to Zhong is scheduled to leave four hours and I still have to travel to the beach. If I leave in 20 minutes i'll get there with time to spare. I sit down to wait for my father.

I need to leave. I start to get fidgety. It has been more than 20 minutes. I'll leave a note. I quickly write it down and am heading out the door when I bump into my father. "Father, I left a note. I need to leave." I say. "yes you do. run! now!" I wasn't quite expecting this. "What why?" I inquire. "Because they're coming for you!" "Who?" I ask. "Conquerors! I guess they didn't hear that the devourer surrendered!" My eyes widen as I process this new turn of events. "Now listen Abeke." He says in that calm voice I inherited from him. "You need to run. The villagers and I will distract them." I nod numbly unable to speak. "Go Abeke! I love you." This renders me even more speechless. I run, urzara helping me. Unable to understand what just happened.

**(())(())(())(())(())())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

**(Read all below please)**

**Ok I've never really been in a romantic relationship except one time this boy and I had crush's on each other but nothing really happened ,cause I moved.**

**The point is that I have no idea how to write about a romantic relationship, so can people PLEASE**

**Help me and give me ideas and tips!**

**(Ok you can go)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: zhong**

**Yay! people reviewed! :)**

**I'm sorry Rollan doesn't have much to do with this. I guess he seems like just kind of a prop for meilin.**

**There are going to be six chapters in this but I might do a sequel if enough people asked for it. It might end up to be kind of cliché though. You know stuff like Meilin and Rollan have a baby, and Conor and Abeke get married. **

**But then again, like I said before, I don't know very much about romantic things.**

**(())(())(())(())(())())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

**Abeke's POV **

I stood on the deck of my boat and waved to Meilin and Rollan. They looked deliriously in love. They're holding hands and waved back. As I stepped off the boat Meilin ran up to me and gave me a hug. "I need to talk to you." She says.

**(())(())(())(())(())())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

"We're getting married."

It figures, but one thing confused me. " we're 17 meilin." "your point." Meilin glared. "Uhh, never mind." I gulped. Meilin stops glaring at me and went back to what she was saying. "So you were going to stay here for a week right?" "Yes." I reply nervously. "Okay, well we're going to Greenhaven for the wedding since most of our friends are there." "When are we leaving?" "In a few days, but for now we can go sightseeing. I'll take you."

**(())(())(())(())(())())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

**That was so super short because I couldn't really think of anything. I don't really know what's in zhong because the book doesn't go much into it. same thing with Nilo.**

**Answers:**

**i'madivergentshadowhunter: **

**Thank you very much! You did.**

**DivaAngel176:**

**Thank you very much, I'm working on it and I enjoyed writing to.**

**(Read all below please)**

**Ok I've never really been in a romantic relationship except one time this boy and I had crush's on each other but nothing really happened ,cause I moved.**

**The point is that I have no idea how to write about a romantic relationship, so can people PLEASE**

**Help me and give me ideas!**

**(Ok you can go)**

**Ãvã Įvÿ Gręęñ**


	5. Chapter 5

**Not a chapter. ?**

**I changed my pen name!**

**My school just started and I kind of ended up just reading teen titans story's when ever I got on fan fiction. (BBrae 4ever) **

**I'm barely on at all so I have a lot of time to think about new ideas but little time to write them. But I am working on the next chapter but read below to know about some story's I will be working on next. Both SA!**

**1\. AU! Summer camp for the whole summer! Basically the entire SA in modern times. (Not with the animals)**

**Red(conqerers) vs green(cloak)**

**Abeke is in the red dorms for the 3 first days so green don't trust her.**

**Story of a prank war. (And summer fluff) With Meilin as a young stunt double from LA, Rollan, a homeless kid from NY, Conor a farmers son, from MO and Abeke a drunks daughter from Florida. I can't promise anything with the "humor" part so I might need help. romance/humor.**

**2\. Not a AU. Against the tide story. **

**Tarik is the trader. Meilin and Rollan get separated from Abeke and Conor. Can you guess where I'm going? BUT what happens when Abeke gets turns into a ...leopard! HA! Ya didn't see that coming!**

**romance/adventure**

**Both are: Meilin x Rollan romance and Conor x Abeke friendship (might turn into romance) ; )**

**Please tell me which I should write first! Pretty much just vote on your favorite.**

**Îvÿ Gręęñ **


	6. Sequel!

**Hey! I'm posting to tell everyone that the sequel to this story is up. It's called 'my heart is at home with you'. I don't think very many people know about it so if you guys know anyone who reads this please let them know! Thank you all so much for reading this and putting up with my writing habits. Or lack there of. :)**

**_Åvå îvÿ grėėñ_**


End file.
